Composing rhythm patterns can be a very tedious task. Available rhythm patterns may be present in textbooks, method books, handbooks, lengthy charts, etc. When selecting a rhythm pattern for a given composition, one must refer to one or more of such books or lengthy charts. This can be a rather clumsy procedure. This becomes even more difficult when rhythm patterns become more complex due to two, three or more rhythm lines. For example, when writing rhythm for a snare drum, bass drum, and cymbals, not only must the rhythm pattern of each individual instrument be considered but also the combination thereof. Thus, for each different rhythm pattern for the cymbal, there may be an infinite number of rhythm patterns for the bass drum and snare drum.
It can thus be seen that the designing of rhythm patterns can be quite complex and may require the continuous writing and modification of notes in order to eventually obtain the desired rhythm pattern.
When a percussionist desires to practice various rhythm patterns, he must either find a source having various rhythm patterns written out, or he must write them out himself beforehand and then practice playing them. It is very important for percussionists, and particularly drum set percussionists, to rehearse various rhythm patterns in order to be comfortable with the coordination between snare drum, bass drum and cymbals, and to become more comfortable in sight reading percussion rhythm patterns.
No method has previously been available for easily creating countless numbers of rhythm patterns which can be read for the purpose of practicing, or which can be read for the purpose of composing music.